Your Tears
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] No Summary./Shounen-ai/


**Your Tears **

**By****: 82NineNine (Mega**** C.H****)**

**Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan**

**WARNING !****: Boys' Love - Shounen-Ai, Slash****, Typo(s)**

**Length****: 1000+**

**Genre****: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated****: T**

**.**

**Bukannya plagiat, tapi beberapa part di sini terinspirasi dari drama 49 Days. **

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-_ssi_, maafkan aku."

Air mata itu tampak mengalir deras di pipi _chubby_ Luhan. Ia menangis di depan sebuah pintu. Sebuah pintu ruang inap di salah satu rumah sakit kota.

Lagi-lagi dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu, berjalan di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

.

.

Saat itu tampak 3 pria berjalan dengan keadaan mabuk dan tangan membawa sebotol miras ke arah Luhan. Perlahan Luhan memundurkan langkahnya guna menghindari segerombol pria tua itu. Namun sebuah tangan kekar dari salah satu ketiga pria itu menggenggam kuat tangannya hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Air matanya pecah begitu saja, takut jika suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya. Dan benar saja, pria tua itu berhasil membuka satu kancing teratas baju yang Luhan kenakan. Bukannya Luhan tak mau melawan, hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan dengan tenaga sebesar apapun mengingat tubuh pria tua itu terlihat kekar, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang cukup mungil.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Luhan terisak. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari kancing kedua bajunya yang sepertinya akan dibuka oleh pria itu. Untungnya perlawanan Luhan kali ini berhasil. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian mengerikan terukir di wajah pria itu.

Dengan cepat pria itu mengecup leher putih milik Luhan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Luhan menendang pria itu tepat di bagian perutnya membuat pria bertubuh kekar itu terhempas ke tanah. Kesempatan itu Luhan manfaatkan untuk melarikan diri, tapi lagi-lagi dia gagal. Pria tua yang terhempas ke tanah beberapa detik yang lalu sukses bangkit dan menghadang tubuh Luhan yang mencoba untuk berlari.

"Kau mau melawanku, eoh?"

Pria tua nan kekar itu berteriak atau lebih tepatnya membentak Luhan yang sudah dengan beraninya melawannya. Kemudian pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang botol miras dan bersiap untuk memukulkannya ke kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a dalam hati agar kali ini Tuhan menyelamatkan nyawanya jika seandainya hidup Luhan berakhir di tangan pria brengsek ini walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tak mau.

**Pyarrrrr !**

Suara itu terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Luhan. Namun hasilnya ia tak merasakan apapun. Ia tak merasakan botol itu menghantam kepalanya. Ia tak merasakan darah merah nan segar bercucuran dari kepalanya. Yang ia rasakan adalah ia seperti berada dalam dekapan seseorang. Ya. Ia memang tengah dipeluk seseorang. Luhan sadar akan hal itu. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengecek siapakah gerangan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Sehun-_ssi_?"

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat Sehun yang tengah mendekapnya hangat. Sehun yang bahkan untuk pertama kalinya mereka berkomunikasi. Sehun yang sangat Luhan kagumi. Sehun yang Luhan cintai dalam diam. Sehun yang selalu datang di dalam bunga tidurnya. Sehun yang ia ikuti diam-diam. Sehun yang selalu secara tidak langsung menghadiahkan rona merah dipipinya saat ia memandangi wajah Sehun dari kejauhan. Sehun yang notabene-nya teman sekelasnya, namun jangan heran jika ini memang untuk pertama kalinya Luhan berbicara dengan Sehun. Karena mereka memang tidak dekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Sehun dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dalam kalimatnya. Sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Luhan. _Well_, bagaimana tidak. Sehun menanyakan keadaannya dengan tatapan yang terlihat tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ini dialog pertama mereka.

Namun kebahagiaan itu luntur begitu saja saat tiba-tiba Sehun memejamkan matanya, pingsan. Membuat Luhan yang kini justru khawatir. Darah merah segar itu menetesi sepatu putih yang Luhan kenakan hingga terlihat sangat kontras. Segera Luhan sadar, botol itu bukan mengenai kepalanya melainkan kepala Sehun bagian belakang. Semakin lama darah itu semakin mengalir dan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menangis. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan panggilan darurat.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil _ambulance_ dan mobil polisi terlihat menghampiri tempat dimana Luhan tengah mencoba menyadarkan Sehun dengan berbagai cara.

Para perawat berlari ke arahnya dan segera mereka membawa Sehun ke dalam mobil ambulance. Sementara beberapa polisi berusaha mengejar sang pelaku yang lebih tepatnya 3 pria tua itu yang kabur menghindari kejaran polisi.

.

.

"Ini salahku. Harusnya aku yang terbaring disitu, Sehun-_ssi_. Bukan kau."

Luhan terus bermonolog. Ia menyesal, sangat bahkan. Memandangi sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang di dalam ruangan di depannya. Sosok yang kepalanya terbalut kain putih dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dihiasi tancapan selang infus dengan sempurnanya. Bibir _cherry_ itu kini terlihat pucat. Sifatnya yang dingin dan lebih suka berdiam kini tak akan Luhan temukan lagi untuk sementara waktu. Sehun selalu memberi rona merah dipipinya, namun kali ini rona merah itu bukan karena Luhan yang malu karena diam-diam memandangi Sehun, melainkan merah hasil tangisan Luhan.

Luhan bukannya tak sudi untuk memasuki ruangan yang Sehun tempati, ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Namun kedua kakak Sehun melarangnya. Mereka mengira Luhan-lah yang membuat Sehun menjadi terbaring di tempat yang bernuansa putih ini. Mereka tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mengijinkan Luhan memasuki ruangan dimana Sehun terbaring dengan balutan kain putih di kepalanya.

Sehun yang kini hanya berupa jiwa yang terlepas dari dari raganya itu memandangi dengan lekat Luhan yang tengah terisak di depan kamar inapnya. Tentu saja Luhan tak menyadarinya. Ingat, Sehun kini adalah jiwa yang terlepas dari raganya. Ingin sekali ia menampakkan dirinya kepada Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukan salah Luhan. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak akan bisa melakukannya kecuali mendapat izin dari sang _Scheduler_ atau yang lebih dikenal malaikat maut. Ia telah mendapatkan air mata itu. Ia telah mendapatkan air mata dari orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa alasan apapun. Setetes air mata itu sudah terpajang jelas di kalung miliknya. Ia hanya hanya membutuhkan setetes saja. Dan ia sudah mendapatkannya dari Luhan. Namun kenapa sang _Scheduler_ belum juga menemuinya dan mengizinkannya menampakkan diri kepada Luhan? Sehun sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat Luhan yang terus menangisinya.

"Sehun, ayo ikuti aku."

Suara _bass_ itu mengentikan kegiatan lamuan Sehun. Tanpa melirik kearah orang yang memanggilnya, ia sudah tau pasti siapa orang itu. Chanyeol, sang _Scheduler_. Ia berbalik dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol melangkah. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah taman belakang rumah sakit itu.

"Selamat! Karena kau sudah berhasil menjalankan misimu. Cukup mudah bukan misi yang kuberikan? Hanya butuh satu tetes saja kau sudah bisa kembali ke duniamu."

Chanyeol memasang senyum sumringah sambil bertepuk tangan ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa menemui Luhan?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau memang sangat merindukannya. Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa menemuinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Sehun segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggengggam pergelangannya. Membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatan larinya.

"Hei, kembalikan dulu kalungnya!"

"Oh, hehehe. Maaf aku lupa." Sehun hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal saat Chanyeol menanyakan kalungnya. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol lalu segera pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" Kali ini Sehun cukup geram dengan Chanyeol yang selalu saja menghentikan aksinya untuk menemui Luhan.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau hanya punya waktu 24 jam untuk menemui Luhan. Dan setelah kau kembali ke ragamu kau akan melupakan semuanya yang terjadi selama kau koma, jadi manfaatkan waktumu bersama Luhan dengan baik."

"Kenapa aku harus lupa?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah dari sana takdirnya bergitu."

"Ok! Terimakasih Park Chanyeol_, The Scheduler_." Sehun langsung berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol tanpa menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Luhan.

Luhan masih terisak dan menangis. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukannya di depan kamar Sehun yang terbaring koma. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan serta bisikan aneh beberapa perawat dan pasien yang melihatnya. Ia tak menghiraukan apapun. Yang di otaknya kini hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia menentang ibunya agar ia tak keluar malam hanya untuk sekedar membeli mie instan. Dan beginilah jadinya. Kejadian ini tentu saja tak pernah Luhan sangka sebelumnya.

"Luhan!"

Suara lembut nan hangat itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Kali ini ia berpikir bahwa ini hanya halusinasi belaka. Wajar saja jika ia berhalusinasi mengingat bagaimana rindunya kepada Oh Sehun.

"Luhan!"

Suara itu terngiang lagi di telinga Luhan. Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak membayangkan suara itu lagi.

"Luhan!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Tapi untuk saat ini Luhan yakin bahwa ia sedang tak berhalusinasi. Tak mungkin jika suara itu memanggilnya berkali-kali jika itu hanyalah halusinasi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sehun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya menangis sambil tersenyum manis dan penuh arti. Bukankah Sehun sedang koma? Tapi mengapa ia berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mematung di tempat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih tangan kiri Luhan. Ia membawa Luhan menjauh dari tempat itu.

-Your Tears-

"Jadi seperti itu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di bawah naungan sebuah pohon Sakura. Tangan mungil Luhan membelai surai coklat milik Sehun yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Keduanya diterpa keheningan setelah Sehun mengangguk.

Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berwarna _pink_ itu gugur menerpa dengan lembut wajah mereka berdua. Wajah Luhan yang sebelumnya merah karena menangis kini tampak cerah. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi sehelai bunga Sakura yang mengelus pipi kanannya dan tangan Luhan yang masih membelai rambutnya. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, ia juga memejamkan mata saat dirasa sehelai bunga Sakura turun dari hidungnya. Ia terkekeh geli.

"Xiao Lu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, Sehuna. Kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Aku tidak pernah puas mengatakannya karena kau akan selalu kecintai."

"Ya ya ya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis untuk Luhan. Ia yakin akan seperti itu jawaban Luhan. Oh, tentu saja. Luhan dan Sehun ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama sejak dulu. Terutama untuk Luhan. Bahkan sudah hampir 4 tahun ia menyukai Sehun. Dan perasaanya kinipun berbalas dengan sangat indahnya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya dari terbaring di paha Luhan menjadi duduk menghadap Luhan.

"Xiao Lu, aku ingin mengatakannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Luhan untuk merespon perkataannya, Sehun terlebih dahulu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Sehun menciumnya lembut seakan-akan tak ingin lepas dari lelaki mungil bernama Luhan itu. Luhan tak menolak, ia juga tak membalas ciuman yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Namun ia menikmati saat Sehun menciumnya. Ciuman pertama Sehun serta Luhan berlangsung sangat manis dan lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka berlangsung di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura dan ditemani guguran bunga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
